Atravesar el Infierno
by Bella Scullw
Summary: -¿Qué harías para que me quedara a tu lado,Naruto? -pregunté Hinata/ Atravesar el infierno, si es necesario, pero quiero que te quedes a mi lado-contestó/Incluso aunque somos enemigos, tu un angel y yo un demonio creeré en tus palabras, en tu promesa.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto, y parte de la trama a Stephanie Meyer.**

…

_**Nota: Este fic está dedicado a **__**kaRura-UchihaI-wtf**__**, es mi regalo adelantado de navidad XD y también a las que son fanáticas de la pareja de Naruto y Hinata. Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, y que lo pasen bien en compañía de sus seres queridos.**_

**Atravesar el Infierno**

Naruto miro hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile y frunció el ceño.

No sabía muy bien porque le había pedido a Shion que lo acompañara al baile de fin de curso, y menos aun porque ella había aceptado. Verla en aquellos momentos, tan abrazada a Kiba Inuzuka que este debía tener problemas para respirar no hacía más que aumentar sus dudas. Los cuerpos de ambos se habían fusionado dando lugar a una masa indivisible que se agitaba siguiendo un ritmo propio, que no tenía nada que ver con la patética canción que colmaba la sal. Las manos del chico erraban por el deslumbrante vestido blanco de Shion con notable astucia.

—Mala suerte, Naruto.

El rubio aparto la vista del gran espectáculo que su pareja daba y la enfoco en chico pelinegro que acababa de llegar a su lado y que también miraba la escena sin expresión alguna. Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo y el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre decía que se estaba compadeciendo de él, y eso no le gustaba mucho que digamos.

—Hola, Sasuke —saludo, si él lo llamaba por su nombre, le devolvería el favor — ¿Cómo te va la noche?

—Mejor que a ti, dobe, mejor que a ti —repuso Sasuke sonriente. Levanto la copa, llena de rebosar de un ponche de color bilioso, como para brindar, Naruto en cambio se encogió de hombros y levanto la botella de agua que tenía en la mano y le dio un ligero golpe a la copa del pelinegro.

Suspiro.

—No tenía idea de que Shion sintiese algo por Kiba. ¿Es su ex o algo así?

Sasuke bebió un sorbo de aquel liquido siniestro, esbozo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

—No que sepa —contesto —Es más, nunca antes los había visto hablar.

Los dos volvieron a mirar a Shion, quien, al parecer había perdido algo muy querido en el interior de la boca de Kiba, los dos estaban comiéndose ante la vista de todos, sin ningún pudor, se notaba a leguas que a Shion no le interesaba como quedaba Naruto ante los ojos de todos sus compañeros, es mas el rubio se preguntaba si en todo caso se acordaría de que había venido con él.

— ¡Uf¡ — dijo Naruto ante la escena que subía de intensidad.

—Tal vez se deba al ponche —aventuro Sasuke, con la ligera esperanza de alegrar un poco a su amigo, pero el ser abandonado en medio del baile de fin de curso por tu pareja que ahora era el azote de la fiesta no era algo que se podía olvidar con tanta facilidad —No sé si alguien le habrá echado algo en la copa, pero tal vez ignore que esta con alguien que definitivamente no eres tú.

El pelinegro volvió a beber el ponche y su hermoso rostro volvió a contraerse del asco.

— ¿Por qué bebes eso, teme? —inquirió el chico sin entender, viendo con las cejas arqueadas el poco saludable color del ponche.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con gesto de total indiferencia.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor porque espero que, después de haberme tragado el vaso completo la música comience a parecerme un poco menos patética.

Naruto asintió divertido antes las palabras cargadas de ironía de su mejor amigo. En eso estaba de acuerdo.

—Tienes razón, teme, la música es completamente patética —se quejo Naruto —por cierto ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

El rubio busco a su amiga pelirosa por la pista de baile, pero no la encontró, si no estaba con Sasuke ni en la pista de baile debía estar con sus amigas, Tenten, Temari, Ino y Matsuri.

—En el baño —le informo Sasuke con gesto de impaciencia, estaba cansado de esperar a Sakura, llevaba ya casi media hora en el baño, y aun no acababa de entender porque las mujeres se demoraban tanto en arreglarse, ya que mas daba como estaban si igual la fiesta era un desastre, Shion se estaba encargando de que los chicos dejaran botadas a sus parejas, la música era horrible y pésima para un ambiente romántico, y encima al parecer habían pequeños incidentes que hacían lanzar chillidos a las chicas.

Poco después ambos siguieron hablando sobre Sakura, en especial porque Sakura y Naruto habían intentado mantener una relación más allá de amigos semanas antes, pero se habían dado cuenta de que no funcionaba y lo habían dejado en una bonita amistad, ahora Sasuke aprovecho su oportunidad y le había invitado al baile, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado. No sabía cuanto más se tardaría. Pero los dos seguían siendo buenos amigos, Naruto sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no podía intervenir en eso, Sakura no era para él.

Había una chica para él en algún lugar del mundo, de eso estaba seguro.

.

.

La chica de pelo azul y ojos perlas levanto la mirada con aburrimiento, su pareja seguía mirando hacia otro lado con gesto incomodo, Gaara no entendía porque Hinata le había exigido que la acompañase si al final le iba a ignorar, la chica no había permitido ni que se le acercase en cuanto cruzaron las puertas del local.

Hinata se levanto sin dirigir ni una mirada al pelirrojo, el vestido de color rojo pasión lamio sus curvas de forma provocativa ante su andar altivo. Su porte estilizado dejaba boquiabierto a más de uno, era bajita pero había algo en ella que le hacía ver alta, su cabello negro azulado contrastaba perfectamente con su palidez, al igual que sus ojos perlas brillantes y hermosos, pero vacios y fríos, la rudeza y delicadeza de sus finas facciones hacia que muchos pares de ojos femeninos le miraran con envidia, mientras que los ojos masculinos le miraban con deseo.

Mientras caminaba en dirección al baño, pasaban ciertas cosas con las personas que estaban a su alrededor, pequeños accidentes, un tacón se rompía y talón apoyado en él se doblaba, un vestido de satén se descosía para la vergüenza de la portadora, un lentilla se caía y se perdía entre la suciedad del piso.

Todo iba así: desastres leves en torno a los que giraban pequeños círculos de desgracia.

La chica de cabello azul sonrió para sí misma de forma fría, como si de algún modo pudiese sentir los destrozos que provocaba y disfrutara con ellos y tal vez como si los saborease, pues se pasó la lengua por los labios en señal de satisfacción.

Cuando paso al baño, pudo ver como una chica de pelo rosa pasaba a su lado en dirección contraria, sabía que a ella también le sucedería algo malo, como a los demás, así que se quedo a ver que le sucedía, pero…no sucedió nada, absolutamente nada, pudo ver como la chica se acercaba hasta donde estaban dos chicos, uno rubio y el otro pelinegro, y como pasaba sus manos por el cuello del pelinegro y le dijo algo.

— ¿Me extrañaste, Sasuke-kun?

Hinata sonrió con frialdad ante lo cursi que había sonado aquella frase, pero era lo típico en una sosa humana, como lo era Sakura y aquellos chicos que le acompañaban, y como no lo era ella. Miro su cuerpo que a los ojos de todos era provocativo, que fácil era hacer caer a los humanos en la tentación, para una diablesa como ella lo más divertido era ver como se hundían en su propia desesperación por buscar aquel sentimiento llamado amor, aquel sentimiento que decían cambiaba el alma y te hacia querer a una persona a si tuvieran que atravesar el infierno para ayudarla y salvarla.

Cruzar el infierno, definitivamente tenían que hacer eso si querían salvar el amor que ella misma estaba echando a perder en ese fiesta, se había asegurado de que todo saliera a la perfección, todos los chicos estaba con la pareja equivocada, la música era insípida y arruinaba el romanticismo, el ponche era aun peor y el hecho de que aquella humana llamada Shion fuera tan malvada le había ayudado mucho, solo bastaba decirle algo por medio de pensamientos y la rubia lo hacía de inmediato.

Sonrió con crueldad, cuando sus ojos se toparon con lo que hacia la chica, acababa de acorralar al octavo chico en la noche y estaba besándolo, si no se equivocaba ese era Neji Hyuga y la chica de pelo marrón que había sido su pareja se había alejado para llorar en una esquina. Al igual que la mayoría de las chicas, los chicos se miraban desafiantes, todos habían sido los chicos con los que Shion se había besado anteriormente.

Volvió a enfocar sus ojos perlas en la chica pelirosa, y los otros dos chicos, sabían quiénes eran: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Namikaze. Los mejores amigos en el colegio, no compartía ninguna clase con ellos, pero conocía de sobra a Naruto, el rubio le había arruinado uno de sus magníficos planes malvados, que consistía en que el profesor de matemáticas Orochimaru se aprovechara de una inocente niña de primer año, hubiese sido un trabajo estupendo y la hubiesen felicitado por ello, todas las diablesas le mirarían con envidia por su logro, pero Naruto tuvo que arruinarlo al salvar a la niña.

Pero se estaba vengando, Shion lo había dejado como un autentico tonto y ella misma le estaba susurrando cosas en la mente a la rubia para que siguiera haciendo de las suyas.

Vio como la Sakura y Sasuke decían unas cuantas bromas y se despedían de Naruto y se encaminaban a la pista de baile, pasaron por su lado pero nada malo les paso, bueno, había algo raro, todas las personas que la rodeaban siempre terminaban con pequeñas desgracias, pero se había dado cuenta de que en Naruto nunca afectaban sus planes y no lograba entender porque.

De pronto los ojos azules de Naruto se toparon con los suyos, ladeo la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el baño sin más, aquellos ojos azules le molestaban mucho, eran tan puros que hacían recordar el cielo o mejor dicho a los ojos de una ángel.

Pasó hasta el último excusado y se metió allí, tenía que seguir con sus planes. Había separado a Neji y Tenten. Consiguió como pareja a Gaara y de esa manera impidió que quedara con Matsuri, Sakura y Sasuke por el momento eran un caso perdido, ya se encargaría mas tarde de separarlos. Ino y Sai estaban también juntos, al igual que Shikamaru y Temari, muy bien tenía que separar a aquellas dos parejas.

—Shion —susurro.

Esa despiadada humana le ayudaría mucho.

.

.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando su mirada se topo con aquella chica de ojos perlas y pelo azul, nunca antes le había visto, pero era muy hermosa. Solo que había algo que le atraía más que su belleza y era sus ojos, no por su color poco natural si no por aquel vacio y frialdad que pudo percibir, nunca le había dicho a nadie, pero lo cierto era que de vez en cuando, percibía que una persona necesitaba ayuda, que lo necesitaba a él en particular. Había notado aquella sensación al conocer a Shion y fue la causa por la que le invito al baile de fin de curso. Una completa tontería, Shion no necesitaba ayuda, ella solita estaba destruyendo a todas las parejas.

Sin embargo la otra chica tenía algo a un más poderoso que Shion, algo que lo llamaba a gritos y no sabía que era, aquellos pozos de oscuridad e infelicidad que se podía ver en sus ojos le querían hacer acercarse a ella y ayudarla, pero la chica se metió en el baño y él se quedo en su sitio sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Hola, Naruto —dijo una voz a su espalda — ¿Dónde está Shion?

El rubio hizo un gesto de incomodidad y volteo a ver a Gaara que le sonreía de manera divertida.

—Pues no lo sé —contesto — ¿Tu sabes donde esta?

El pelirrojo miro hacia un lado, Shion estaba besándose con Sai, a unos metros Ino estaba llorando a mares y con todo el maquillaje corrido, Shion estaba disfrutando de su dolor.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Menudo asco.

—No te preocupes.

—Al menos no estás solo en el club de los solteros —se lamento el pelirrojo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con tu pareja?

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

—Está por ahí, en algún lugar de la fiesta, mirando con cara hosca a todo el mundo. No quiere bailar, no quiere hablar, no quiere ponche, no quiere sacar fotos y tampoco quiere estar conmigo —fue contando con los dedos cada una de aquellas negativas —Es que no entiendo porque ha querido venir al baile conmigo, seguramente solo para lucir ese vestido rojo…ojala hubiera venido con otra persona.

¿Vestido rojo? Solo había visto a una chica con vestido rojo y que tenía cara seria, y era aquella chica que llamo mucho su atención.

Pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su amigo paseaba por un grupo de chicas que bailaban solas.

— ¿Qué tal con Matsuri? —pregunto Naruto al darse cuenta de la mirada que le echaba Gaara a la castaña.

El pelirrojo suspiro.

—No sé. Tal vez hubiera aceptado pero que…más da.

— ¿Cómo se llama la chica con la que has venido?

—Es la nueva, Hinata. Es un poco temperamental, pero muy hermosa. Casi se me insinuó que quería venir conmigo y...pensé que lo pasaríamos bien…

Después de eso, solo se dedicaron a hablar sobre la fiesta, y pasaron un rato divertido, lo gracioso es que Naruto se daba cuenta de que no todos lo pasaban bien, solo Sakura y Sasuke estaban riendo mientras bailaban, bueno y también Gaara y él, y eso que ambos habían sido humillados y rechazados hace muy poco tiempo, los demás parecían enojados y las chicas estaban llorando, incluso Temari ya que al parecer Shion acababa de acorralar a Shikamaru.

Gaara no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que vio salir a Matsuri de la pista de baile, estaba llorando, al parecer acababa de discutir con Sasori, su pareja de baile.

—Oye, Naruto…

—Ve.

Gaara no espero más y salió corriendo tras la castaña.

La atención de Naruto se enfoco en la chica de pelo azul que estaba tras unos arbustos artificiales viendo todo lo que hacia Shion.

—Es hora de que atormentes a tu propia pareja —susurro Hinata en voz baja, su voz llego hasta la mente de Shion, llenando sus pensamientos de eso, e impulsándole a ir tras el rubio. Shion se separo de Kiba, había vuelto a besarse con él, y miro a Naruto, los ojos de ambos se toparon unos segundos, al segundo siguiente volvió a besar a Kiba, acobardada ante el hecho de molestar a Naruto.

—Curioso —musito Hinata —esos ojos también la repelen.

De repente sintió que alguien la miraba con intensidad, levanto la mirada y noto como Naruto se acercaba a ella, con paso lento, se irguió completamente y reviso los pensamientos del chico, no sabía que quería, pero pronto vio su rostro en ellos. Sonrió con ironía ¿Naruto le estaba buscando a ella? Disfrutaría al máximo torturar a ese humano que arruino sus planes, si él la buscaba a ella ¿Por qué no darle lo que quería?

.

.

Naruto siguió caminando con paso lento y decidido hacia la chica de pelo azul, se paró a una distancia prudente y cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle su nombre, la chica dio un pequeño gritito de angustia y se desvaneció, el se lanzo rápido hacia ella y la sostuvo antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

—El vestido es demasiado cálido —pensó el rubio al sentir el cuerpo femenino en sus brazos —con el calor del ambiente y el vestido seguro la hicieron desfallecer.

Aparto algunos sedosos mechones del rostro femenino y pudo apreciar la belleza de este con más cercanía, su frente estaba fresca y la piel no estaba pegajosa del sudor. Pese a todo ella no apartaba la vista de él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto preocupado — ¿Te tienes en pie? Perdona pero no se tu nombre.

—Estoy bien —contesto la chica con voz suave, ronroneante y sobre todo sorprendida —Me tengo en pie.

Se incorporo, pero Naruto prefirió soltarla. No quería. Y ella tampoco hacia ademan de apartarse, había apoyado sus menudas manos en sus hombros, como si fueran una pareja de baile.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto ella con aquella voz sibilante.

—Naruto Namikaze —dijo armando una sonrisa — ¿Y tú?

—Hinata —respondió ella, con los ojos perlas cada vez más abiertos —Hinata Smith.

—Bueno, pues ¿Te apetecería bailar Hinata Smith? Si te siente bien, claro.

—Si —susurro ella, casi para sí misma —Si, ¿Por qué no?

Seguía mirándolo a los ojos.

Sin moverse de donde estaban, Naruto y Hinata se adaptaron al compas de una nueva canción. Sin embargo, en aquel momento Naruto no encontró espantosa la música que resonaba. Naruto hizo un repaso mental, chica recién llegada, vestido impresionante, había venido con Gaara, a quien tras pedirle que le acompañara a la fiesta había dejado plantado, durante un segundo pensó que le estaba quitando la pareja a su amigo, pero esa duda se disipo al verlo bailar alegremente con Matsuri, al lado de Sakura y Sasuke.

Cuando la toco sintió como aquella necesidad de ayudarla iba remitiendo, ella ya no se perdía, aquellos pozos oscuros que se veían en sus ojos se iluminaban, Naruto se sentía mucho mejor ahora que la tenía en brazos, era más fácil sentirla segura a su lado, no quería dejarla ir nunca. Era la primera vez que sentía así, tenía éxito entre sus compañeras, pero nunca pasaba de ser más que un amigo. Pero con Hinata era diferente, la quería a su lado, no quería que se alejara ni un centímetro de él, no sabía que pasaría pero tampoco quería averiguar.

—No hace mucho que has llegado a Konoha ¿Verdad?

—Solo hace unas semanas —contesto ella.

—Me parece que no coincidimos en ninguna asignatura.

—No. Me acordaría si alguna vez hubiese estado cerca de ti.

Era una forma muy extraña de expresarlo. Ella se le sumergía en los ojos con la mirada, y sus manos continuaron apoyándose en sus hombros. De forma instintiva Naruto se le acerco mas, no podía reprimir ese sentimiento de protección que ella le causaba.

— ¿Te lo estas pasando bien?

Hinata profirió un suspiro.

—Ahora si —contesto con infinita tristeza —Muy bien.

.

.

No lo podía creer ¡atrapada¡ ¡simplemente atrapada¡ Había caído de forma extraña ante el juego de Naruto.

Incapaz de resistirse, Hinata se acomodo entre los brazos del chico. Observo aquellos ojos azules y experimento la ridícula necesidad de suspirar.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese identificado indicios de lo que iba a ocurrir?

La bondad rodeaba a aquel chico como si fuera un escudo. Su influencia sobre él se había estrellado sin hacerle mella. Las únicas personas que habían estado a salvo de malicia, aquellas pequeñas burbujas de felicidad que escapaban de su control, eran las que trataba y tocaba, eran sus amigos.

¡Pero si solo esos ojos debían haberla puesto sobre aviso¡

Shion había demostrado ser más inteligente que ella, una vez lejos de la mirada azul de Naruto había mantenido su distancia, pero ella no, no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Hinata se balanceo siguiendo la pulsión que retumbaba en el ambiente y la seguridad que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Naruto, unos hilos de felicidad comenzaban a infiltrarse en su desolado interior.

¡No¡ ¡Cualquier cosa menos la felicidad¡

Si ya comenzaba a alegrarse, entonces otras cosas más beneficiosas no se harían esperar ¿Es que no había forma de evitar la horrible maravilla del amor?

No, si una se encontraba en brazos de un ángel.

Pero Naruto no era un ángel verdadero, carecía de alas y tampoco era uno de esos bobos angelotes que entregaban las plumas y la vida eterna a cambio del amor humano. Sin embargo, alguien en su familia lo había sido.

Naruto era una suerte de ángel a media que además desconocía su condición, de haberlo sabido ella lo habría escuchado y habría escapado de su divino horror. Si un humano miraba a un diablo, el humano quedaría prendado de él, pero si diablo caía embrujado bajo la mirada de un ángel era una peor, el demonio se quedaba atrapado en los fuegos del infierno hasta que el ángel se diese por vencido a lo hora de salvarle.

Porque los ángeles salvaban.

Y ella, Hinata quedaría atrapada durante el tiempo que Naruto conservara su pretensión de estar con ella. Porque entendía que la desolación de su vida era lo que había atraído a Naruto a ella como el canto de una sirena. Impotente observo el hermoso rostro de Naruto y noto que una oleada de felicidad la envolvía.

Eso acababa de echarle a perder todos los planes malévolos para la fiesta. En brazos de Naruto podía sentir como su trabajo se iba abajo, todos se reconciliaban, las chicas perdonaban a los chicos por haberles dejado por Shion, y se reunían con las parejas que debían ser.

Naruto le sonrió, y ella volvió a suspirar.

Hinata sabía lo que Naruto debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos, los ángeles no eran más felices que cuando hacían felices a los demás, y cuanto mayor fuer al felicidad inspirada, mayor era la felicidad sentida. Teniendo en cuenta lo miserable y desgraciada que había sido Hinata, Naruto debía estar que no cavia en sí de gozo, como si tuviera alas y pudiera volar.

El jamás desearía que ella se marchara.

Solo había una forma de que volviera a su hogar, su trabajo ya había sido arruinado, ella era un diablesa encomendada a causar desgracias a los humanos, y por unas cuantas horas tuvo todo bajo sus manos, hubiese sido una de las mejores diablesas, hubiese arruinado muchos casos de amor verdadero y muchas cosas más, eso antes de toparse directamente con Naruto. La forma que ella tenía de irse, era que Naruto se lo ordenara, mientras no hiciera eso, ella se quedaría con el incluso si fuera para siempre.

Y comenzaba a creer que no era tan malo. Sabía que tenía que reprenderse por eso, pero no tenía más opción que aceptar aquel cálido sentimiento que inundaba su interior, que le hacía suspirar y alegrarse. Estaba entregando su amor, aquel sentimiento que creía no existía, a un ángel, a su enemigo. Ahora comprendía porque las personas buscaban el amor. Comprendía porque algunos ángeles y demonios intercambiaban la vida eterna a cambio del amor humano, ella misma se estaba dejando llevar por eso, encandilada por un humano que era mitad ángel, ¿Quizá por que era exclusivo y caprichoso? Este amor era taimado, no obedecía reglas firmes y claras, era único y duradero y te cambiaba.

Naruto noto como ella se ponía más triste y la apretó mas contra su cuerpo causando que Hinata sonriera por primera vez, aliviada de que el no quisiera que ella se fuera.

Ella contemplo aquellos ojos azules angelicales llenos de amor y ensancho su sonrisa antes los sueños que le inspiraban.

—Naruto —llamo con suavidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hinata?

— ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer para que me quedara a tu lado? —pregunto, sabía que no debía hacerlo, seguro que él no entendería y a fin de cuentas ella no sería capaz de dar un paso si él no estaba con ella.

Para su sorpresa vio como el sonrió.

—Atravesar el infierno —contesto mirándole con mucha ternura, algo en su interior, le decía que para tenerla a su lado debía luchar fieramente y atravesar el infierno seria una de las pocas cosas que tendría que hacer, literalmente —Atravesar el infierno, si es necesario, pero quiero que te quedes conmigo, para siempre —prometió.

—Para siempre —repitió ella con una dulzura que no sabía de dónde salía. Irónicamente ella se había burlado de esa expresión antes, pero atravesar el infierno seria lo que Naruto tendría que hacer para que ella estuviera a su lado siempre.

Hinata entreabrió los labios, aquello fue como una invitación que Naruto deseaba desde que la vio por primera vez, rozo sus labios con los cálidos de Hinata y ambos se fundieron en un beso lento, pausado y pasional que transmitían todo lo que sentían, el amor y también el dolor que sufrirían para poder quedar juntos y tener un futuro.

—Te amo —susurro Naruto en medio del beso —antes no sabía que era el amor, pero me basto verte para saber que no quiero una vida sin ti a mi lado, te quiero dentro de mi mundo. Te quiero conmigo, Hinata.

—Yo…— ¿Acaso caería tan bajo para decir un te amo?—siempre creí que el amor humano era patético y cursi, pero contigo a mi lado no importa eso, yo también….te amo.

Lo había dicho.

—Te apetece bailar otra vez —sonrió Naruto contento de que ella le correspondiera.

La canción acababa de terminar, y volvía a sonar una mas movida y diferente a lo anterior, al parecer al fin estaban pasando música que mereciera sonar en un baile de fin de curso.

Hinata asintió, a pesar de que ninguno se había movido de su posición anterior, seguían abrazados y tampoco cambiaron ese hecho, bailaron pegados, a pesar de que la canción indicaba todo lo contrario. Todos los chicos comenzaban a sacar a sus parejas a la pista de baile y el ambiente se llenaba de risas.

—La noche aun es larga —dijo Naruto viendo a sus amigos felices.

—Muy larga —coincidió Hinata.

—Podemos divertirnos mucho, dattebayo —rio Naruto dándole una vuelta a la peli azul — ¿Aun no te tienes que ir, verdad?

—Aun no —respondió riendo con suavidad ante la actitud casi infantil que estaba mostrando.

Naruto sonrió y la soltó, pero mantuvo su mano firmemente sobre su cintura, no quería apartarse de ella, así la llevo hasta donde estaban todos los demás y la presento. Naruto tenía razón, la noche era aun muy larga y solo por esa noche podía ser ella misma, sin tener que seguir haciendo malévolos planes para causar desgracias a los humanos, por esa noche se mezclaría con humanos.

Todo por un humano ángel, todo por Naruto.

Porque él le había prometido atravesar el infierno si era necesario para que estuvieran juntos. Y ella creería en sus palabras.

.

.

.

_**Pues Hola**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Conti? No, mentira, jajaja, es un one-shot de regalo de navidad para kaRura-UchihaI-wtf, si lo lees espero que te guste, y a todas las que lo leen, he usado la trama de uno de los libros de Stephanie Meyer, El infierno en la Tierra. Sé que no tiene nada que ver con la navidad, pero igual espero que les guste.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leerlo. **_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Merezco alguno?**_

_**Espero que si**_

_**¡Feliz Navidad a todos ¡**_

_**Que lo pasen realmente bien y que disfruten de la compañía de todos sus seres queridos.**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


End file.
